Ashen
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Saved by someone he hates Tony must learn to trust his enemy in order to survive. May or may not be continued. Rated M for oozy gross sometimes. Tony Stark/Ivan Vanko
1. Choke

Ashen

Chapter 1: Choke

* * *

Shaking his head he glanced to the backseat of the stolen Truck. Stark was still unconscious. His hand fumbled with the thick blanket pulling it down to view the dimming reactor that he had rigged up to an old car battery and his own reactor. It was crude, but it would keep the billionaire alive until he could get him somewhere safe. Somewhere he could keep him hidden.

Turning back to the front the Driver reached up grabbing at the toothpick in his mouth. He knew exactly where he was going. He'd been there before but it had been years, a secret hide away. Somewhere no one would look for them.

Taking a left he turned down the nearest road, and continued to drive. The snow was falling, and it this trail was going to become impassable soon. _Good_. He thought to himself. _No police. _The murmurs in his mind kept bringing him back. Why the fuck did he do it? Bring him? Was he so much better? _Yes._ He decided that long ago.

Tony coughed bringing Ivan out of his reverie. "Rest." He commanded deeply.

"Go…to …Hell." The raspy voice held no power now. Reaching up Stark pulled back the blanket. "Not again…" he murmured.

Vanko reached behind himself and pulled the blanket up over him. "Keep warm, the battery keep you alive for now."

"The reactor?" Tony asked shifting slowly moving his feet into a better position.

"Is …how say…Fried …like burd chicken." He murmured. "Hulk got you good."

"Bruce…" He shook his eyes trying to remember. "Let me out of this car." The lithe man demanded opening his eyes to look up to the man.

"Truck." The Russian corrected "And cannot…too far from anywhere…snow too deep…will freeze to death." A beat and the Russian turned to eye him only a moment. "Going to Home."

"Who's home?"

"Mine." The hand again to the back seat pulling up the blankets pushing him back into the leather seats.

"What about Hulk?"

"SHIELD come for Hulk…I take you before they take you." A sigh escaped Vanko as he turned. "Rest." Deeply worded commands that were not leaving any room for discussion.

Stark wanted to argue but could not laying back he watched the man quietly taking him in, he was always good at study. The long locks that hung off his head the little strands of white, those weren't dyed those were spots on the villain's head where the hair just grew white.

He remembered now, Hulk had caught him by the foot in a fly pass and smashed his body against the rock. Pressing the reactor father into his body. The armor was able to protect the flesh but the reactor had sustained damages. Vanko had been a vigilante for lack of a better term, but when the Hulk ended up in Russia, he came to protect the people he cared for. Stark surmised that when he'd been knocked out Whiplash had grabbed him and ran away from Hulk and the SHIELD agents.

Stark watched slowly as the Truck came to a crawl. Vanko picked up the map and lifted his glasses to his eyes and made a few humming sounds as he turned more to the passenger side. "Too far see?" A squawk. The white bird jumped down the villain's arm and began to peck at the paper. "I see…ve vill get you food soon Burd." He lifted the white thing up like it was a child and pet it's head slowly. "My word." The bird was soon on his opposite shoulder near the window, and his glasses were back in the breast pocket of his shirt.

Tony committed as much as he could to memory. Shifting he groaned as the burning along the reactor tube, began to mimic the burn in his throat.

"If sick …is bucket." Stark looked down to the small green bucket on the floorboard.

"Thought of everything did you?" he didn't feel good. Trying to crack jokes was not turning out like he had planned. Shifting to the side stark coughed and choked slowly. "Ugh." He groaned. "Ugh…"He shook his head "Coppery taste."

"Is the loss of reactor power." He says "Can make very sick."

"What is all this…" Turning to the bucket feeling he may need it. Groaning the smaller man began to heave into the bucket. The Russian said nothing, did not turn or move. Lying back Stark saw the wires and the small boards around his chest.

"Connected to mine to keep viable." A simple response and the math in Tony's head worked it out: it's a sound solution. The two devices cannot infect the other but the purer source could keep his reactor working on less power until it could be repaired. Closing his eyes Stark started to compose himself.

"Why take me?"

"We are same." Vanko's calm answer as he pulls to the left, he says no more. _The hulk would have killed you. _He doesn't say this to Stark.

"We are not the same." Stark is defiant. "Not the same." Somehow saying it again makes him feel better. His eyes are furious and even through the fever he feels he's justified to be angry.

"Fine not same…but you need help I give."

It sounds like a stupid question as the coppery taste returns to his mouth. "Why?" The need to know is burning on the periphery of his consciousness.

"Rest." The villain does not answer him just turns to give him a stern look "Close." He nods "Very close."

With a sigh out his nostrils the billionaire laid back shifting to get comfortable in the small cab space. "I feel like I pissed on an electric fence." He groans, a statement of ache he never meant to verbalize.

The Russian stifled a laugh and smiled reaching up to pet his bird. Seeing their final destination in the distance he nodded. Saying something incoherently to the animal as he pointed ahead.

Stark shifted to lean up enough to look out the window to see what Vanko was pointing at. He could see in the distance the home, dark and quiet. Looking back into the cab he could see Vanko reach up and press two buttons on a small device clipped to the sun visor.

Looking back to the house, the lights began to light the windows and a small door on a shed started to open on it's own. Coming up on the house the truck pulled inside. The door began to close and they rolled to a stop. "Home."

"Lovely." Stark's sarcasm was in full swing. Vanko shook his head moving to exit the truck moving around to the back. He opened the door. "Wait ..no …hold on."

Reaching in Vanko grabbed Stark by the loose denim he wore and pulled him towards the exit of the cab and wrapped an arm around him hoisting him up. "IVAN!" Stark groaned as the nausea returned. "Oh too fast." He murmured a hand moving out of reflex to cover his mouth.

Ivan nodded and twisted him to carry him. One arm under his legs one around his back "Will be fine." He whistled softly drawing the bird out of the cab and onto his shoulder. "Not warm yet but will be soon." The villain was trying to be hospitable, even if Stark was long to admit it. "Will get you bath and bed."

"Can't be in the bath hooked to a battery."

"Electricity and water…I worry not you." Nodding Stark said nothing; his head was against the older man's shoulder. The Russian was dressed well in a suit coat. The dress shirt was disheveled beneath. Leaning down Vanko grabbed the small rope that held his own armor and whips to a car battery that was assisting to keep everything running smoothly. His last ditch effort to keep Stark Alive, and for the time being it was working.

The house was a striking contrast to the man who carried him. This house was full of wood, granite and glass. It was an odd mix that somehow worked. Couches made of leather for comfort and less for fashion. Moving past the main room Vanko made for the stairs. "Ivan?"

"Quiet I take to bed."

"No offense buddy but I usually don't go to bed with people on the first date." Stark tried to hold his head up.

"No is true…" The man nodded and Stark felt for a moment he was getting somewhere. "You do before date." A snide smirk on the Russian's face, and Stark leered inwardly. He asked had asked for that hadn't he?

Once to the first landing the Russian turned left and went up another long flight. Once on the second floor they went to a small room at the end of a short hall. Ivan pressed open the door with his foot and inched it open slowly. Stark looked up only a moment to see the large bed and work stations. "Who lives here?"

"I tell you…my home." Vanko said softly. Moving to set stark down on the bed pulling the wires free of his legs. "Under blankets…keep warm."

The order was one Stark could follow without much argument. "Ivan?" the name was like hot fire on his tongue. It felt wrong to say it somehow.

"Tony." It sounded like a jest coupled with a smirk.

"Um…" Stark put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you."

Vanko said nothing as he pulled up another blanket making sure the lines for the battery and other reactor were out of the way. He slid the large mass of what was keeping tony alive was slid beneath the bed. "Rest." It was a quiet command. "I come with Chainyi." The Russian word was smooth off the skilled tongue.

"Ah tea great." The billionaire smirked softly trying to lay back against the pillows of the bed. As the Russian began to leave "And if you could get me a large thick crust with pepperoni I would love you."

A shake of the villain's head, as he exited the room, Tony never saw the smile on his face; never would.

* * *

Minutes passed like hours in this place. They were completely isolated from the rest of the world. Snowed into a house in the middle of god knows where Russia. The house had its charm, but Tony had only seen the entrance through the living area, the stair well, and this large room he was now in. He'd napped reluctantly. His body had dropped off without his consent but he awoke with a start. He was still alone, but could tell Ivan had been here. His upper body had been cleaned around the Arc reactor and it's hollow recess.

Reaching down tony twisted the reactor to one side and pulled it up slowly out of his chest. Using a rag that was laid across his leg he began to wipe out some of the plasma that had begun to build up. The mucus like consistency worried him, it was getting thicker. Pressing the reactor back down he twisted it into place quietly and laid his head back trying to come up with something in his mind, he needed to figure this out; he needed to write it down.

The door opened quietly enough and Ivan stepped inside with two small mugs in his large hands. Moving inside he kicked the door shut behind him and turned to meet the gaze of the hero lying there. The rag in his hand stained with blood and yellow mucus. "Not good." Ivan said firmly.

"No it's just like Christmas…sometimes you get things you didn't ask for." Stark groaned trying to sit up. Ivan placed both mugs on the side table and reached behind the younger man helping him to sit forward before putting a few pillows behind him to prop him upright. "Any plans?"

Ivan looked at his reactor, and sighed grabbing the rag he ran it around and pulled the reactor out as Tony had just done. "Will have to take care of build up soon."

Stark waited for a revelation that wasn't one he's already come across. "And?"

The reactor was replaced and suddenly there was a mug of tea in his hands. "Drink." Ivan said firmly. "Will keep sick down."

Taking a sniff at the mug Tony had decided it was not going to kill him. So he leaned forward taking a sip. The Russian held his own mug with his thumb and forefinger tipping it like one would a shot glass.

"Don't suppose you have anything to drink."

"Is drink." Vanko pointed to the mug.

"Is Tea…not _Drink_." Tony clarified.

A nod, Vanko knew what Stark was asking for, Alcohol. "Not good for you, not like this." A smooth explanation as the Russian sat down on the edge of the bed looking at the hero searchingly.

"What?"

Vanko shook his head and leaned forward his forearms on his knees. His legs resting on the frame of the bed he was slumped over looking at an undefined spot on the floor. . "Is nothing." He said softly. "Will be night soon. I bring you TV, Movie." He said motioning a hand. "Books for to keep busy."

"What about you?"

"Doing calculations, need time." He said looking for the words "To think more."

Tony could almost see him running the numbers in his head. "You studied to get this smart didn't you?" A nod. "I never studied." It seemed such an easy answer.

"Eidetic memory." The Russian nodded "I have not this…"

"Can I help?" Tony asked firmly. "It is my life you know."

"No…If needing of help." The Russian finished his tea. "Will Ask." With a swift motion he was off the bed moving to the small door on the other side of the room. Setting his tea mug down he turned to the door pulling it open and turning on the light: a clothes closet.

He was inside for only a few minutes when he immerged in plaid pants and a black t-shirt. Turning he snatched up his mug again and returned to take Tony's away from him. "Rest"

"I swear to God if you tell me to rest one more time I'm going to…"

"Going to what Stark?" The Russian cut in with more anger than he had intended. His eyes softened slowly and he turned his head away hair hanging down in his eyes. "You need rest." He said as he turned exiting out the room as quickly as he had arrived. Now they both had sour tastes in their mouths.

* * *

His desk was littered with paperwork. On the workbench was the newer arc reactor he was trying to construct, but it was proving difficult, he would need a few components out of the reactor keeping Stark alive to finish it. Hulk had done a number on the reactor and he would need better scans of the device than he had now.

This would mean he would have to make it so Stark could survive off his own armors reactor. This would give him access to his weapons unless he took the time to remove them from the main wiring harness. Or, he would take out the reactor and make the repair and exchange as quickly as possible. Stark would lay dying as he did so, it would be more pressure than the Russian was willing to take on, so he set for the first plan. He would need to go upstairs and start the process to remove the electro-whips from his wiring harness.

The harness would still have to remain connected to Stark, he would have to cut the power and re-filter it somehow as he took off the whips. He sighed a hand rising up to run through his long hair. Pressing it back behind his ears he placed his pencil down and turned to his constant companion. "Hows do?" He asked softly reaching up to pet the bird's head.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled a few sunflower seeds. Extending his hand to the bird he smiled. The small cockatoo moved to stand on his wrist and dipping down to pull a few seeds into its mouth using it's feet to help crack the seeds open. "Good bird." He said softly moving his hand over the small bird's back.

Looking to the clock Ivan noted the time; midnight. His insomnia grew worse, especially when there were problems to solve. He knew, however that by continuing into the night he wouldn't be helping anyone. Turning to reach up he pulled the small chain on the light and stood bringing his bird with him.

Entering the small bedroom the Russian took pause. The hero was laid on his side, sleeping. A few books scattered across the bed, in his lap a notebook and a pen. He'd been working on the issue of his reactor himself and was making more notes.

Stepping forward with a sigh Vanko reached up releasing the white bird to the top of the headboard as he began to close some of the books, and move the items off the bed.

The bird twittered and he gave it a warning look before looking back down to pick up the notebook.

_I don't know what he wants with me. Says he's trying to help me. I hope he is. The pain is exponential it grows by the moment. I know Bruce never means it but I'm starting to fear this time Hulk meant it. I know Ivan will read this , but I don't much care at this point._

Snapping the small notebook shut he turned to place it on the bedside setting the ballpoint pen atop it. Reaching behind the hero's body he pulled stark forward and pulled some of the pillows out from behind him and laid him back more flatly to rest. "Impossible." He said to Stark who did not hear him. After seeing to his companion he turned and looked around the room stalking slowly over to a small plastic panel on the wall. Pressing a few buttons he set the house security measures and turned toward the bed.

With hesitation he moved to the opposite side, it was a king size bed and there would be plenty of distance between them. Pulling back the sheets the Russian sighed and slumped down laying his head on the pillow he reached up to turn off the last light on his side of the bed. Looking up to the bird he smiled "Dobryi vecher" He said quietly as the light went out. The questions rang in his mind as he closed his eyes, he could hear the other man breathing. His lungs sounded clear and that was a good sign.

Ivan shook his head and turned over onto his other side. He closed his eyes and willed himself to rest. It was going to be the only way he could manage it right now.

* * *

Daylight spilled into the room and washed the room in a bright orange. Opening his eyes Stark looked around. The room seemed quiet enough, and there was no sign of the Russian. A shift in the sheets made him rethink that statement. Turning his head slowly he saw the other male lying in the bed next to him. "Ivan?" Stark couldn't sit up but he reached his hand over to touch the other man's long hair. "Ivan." He said again.

Raising his head the Russian looked to him "Is before nine…is still vecher."

"It is not evening Ivan…" He groaned "and what are you doing in here?"

"Only bed in house." The Russian said softly, turning away from the billionaire closing his eyes again to try to rest.

"Great." Tony said quietly "But if pictures of this get out I'm screwed."

"Is middle of no where." He shifted again burring his hands under his pillow. "No one vill see." He murmured.

Stark groaned and pulled himself back a bit to lean on the headboard "That's what worries me." Grabbing the rag again Stark twisted open his reactor to try to clean out more of the buildup that was clogging the channel. Turning to Stark, Ivan watched as the billionaire wiped carefully at the metal drawing away the green colored plasma and blood.

"It gets worse." Vanko sat up slowly.

"Yeah." Stark sighed softly "A lot worse."

Moving closer to Stark Vanko reached out taking the small reactor in his hand and looked down the channel. "Shrapnel may begin to float free again."

"It shouldn't I've had that reactor for almost two years now, and anything that it was holding in place should be lodged into the tissues." They exchanged looks "But I'm not taking any chances."

"Understand." Vanko said and pressed the reactor back down as Stark reached up to wipe more blood away from the channel. "Going to take reactor off line. Let my reactor power you until I can make repairs."

"Is that what you've been working on when you…are out wherever you are?"

"Da." He nodded and sat back slowly. "Trying to come up with a new reactor, but vill need to salvage parts from yours. Will be better but nothing is Hulk-resistant."

Stark sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say something along those lines."

"Yes." Vanko smirked looking down at his arm, lifting a hand to scratch at a tattoo on his arm of a bird. Looking down he smiled and twisted his arm. "Will get my weapon wired to keep you online."

"Ok." Stark said looking down at his knees. Silence lingered between them, through not uncomfortable as minutes passed. Looking up Stark's voice hitched a moment "I'm…hungry."

"Da" Vanko nodded and slid off the other side of the bed and came around and looked over the smaller man. Stark nodded and lifted his arm. Vako dipped down picking up the man slowly in his arms as he snatched up the battery and equipment that was still Stark's lifeline.

The Russian walked slowly, Stark's weight was nothing really for Vanko as he opened the bathroom door and set Stark down on his shaky legs. "I'm ok…" he said grabbing a hold of the sink. Vanko set the battery and equipment just inside and leaned against the wall as the door closed.

Vanko waited for two minutes for the door to slide open. Moving slowly he looked inside Stark stood leaning on the sink. "Ready Da?"

"Yeah." He said reaching out an arm for the villain. Slowly coming to his front Vank wrapped an arm around his back dipping down to grab the reactor and battery and slid his arm behind the hero lifting him up in one simple motion. "Maybe I'm not hungry…" he changed his mind.

"Sick?" Vanko asked.

"Yeah I think so…I want to lay back down." The hero sighed a hand clutching at his chest. Vanko moved quicker to return Stark to the bed. Giving the hero a once over he shifted to check not only Stark's reactor, but also his own. "Hurts…"

"Burning?" Vanko asked.

"Yea." Stark nodded sagely trying to lay back.

"I vill get you something for the pain." He drawled slowly. "Stay."

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere…not really…." Tony couldn't think of anything cheeky to say though he wanted to. Shifting he made to try to turn.

A hand caught him and turned him back "Stay on back." Vanko said with worry in his voice. "I return shortly." Stark nodded and tried to stay still. He groaned and shook his head hands pressing around his reactor. He took even slow breaths.

"Ugh." Tony groaned leaning back.

Vanko appeared again at his side with a glass of water and a few pills "Take." He said slowly putting the pills in Stark's hand shifting to sit him up. "Please." Nodding stark downed the pills and leaned into the glass the Russian still held. Taking a ship he moaned gritting his teeth. "Is getting worse…reactor power is going down."

Vanko moved quickly setting down the water, and grabbed a line from his reactor; a main power core line. Moving to the bed again he slid up beside stark and straddled his legs "Must get better look." The pain shot through Stark hard and he bucked pressing his head back.

Reaching forward holding back Stark's hand Vanko leaned in and turned the reactor pulling it free just enough to find the portal he was seeking and plugged into the reactor. "Integrating power." He said slowly twisting the wire out of the way to press the reactor down. Blood and puss oozed out of the cylindrical tube. Cursing in Russian Vanko grabbed a rag and began to wipe away the mess. "There …"

Tony nodded slowly "Yeah …." He swallowed. "It's going down."

"Did not want to have to have done that." The Russian slid off him onto his own bedside. "Takes more power."

"Yes …exponential degradation…" Stark murmured, "Kill both our lights."

"But just your body." He frowned at that. Vanko was right, this whole ordeal was killing him slowly. Ivan shook his head once an put a hand on Tony's forearm. This was a telling sign that the vigilante was being honest. He pat once before his hands motion was silenced by a hand over his.

Meeting Stark's eyes Vanko quirked a brow. "Thank you."

The Russian nodded withdrawing his hand "Da." He said and his eyes turned to the window and the snow falling outside.


	2. Wake

Ashen

Chapter 2: Wake

A short update for those who wished it.

* * *

The water cascaded over his shoulders as he turned into the spray lowering his head under the head to get as much water over his face as he could. He ached and he hadn't been sleeping. Stark was finally out thanks to some carefully dosed drugs, but yet he was still dying.

Turning around to face away from the head Ivan grabbed the soap and rubbed it between his hands setting it down he rubbed the frothy soap over a tattoo on his shoulder it was darker than the others newer and he was trying to keep it clean.

Twisting into the spray again he reached up to squeeze the water out of his hair. With one hand he shut off the water. The other hand reached up above the shower door grabbing the black towel and pulling it down around him.

Stepping out of the shower he turned to the mirror in the bathroom quietly looking at himself with slight discomfort. Running his long fingers over his neck and up to his hair he reached back and started to ring out the locks into the towel.

With a sigh he turned to the small sink and reached down looking at his razor lifting it up in his hands. Looking at the shadow that was starting to form on his face he sighed. Rubbing his free hand over his chin he set down the razor, it was cold and shaving was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Vanko." He looked up Stark was calling. Grabbing his plaid pants he turned pulling his legs into them one at a time he pulled the waistband tightly. Slinging the towel around his neck he walked into the room shirtless as he tied the pants on.

Tony watched him lean against the doorframe. The older man raised a brow as if asking a question. "It's hurting worse." Tony admitted quietly. The dark haired man nodded slowly moving across the room quietly. "The ooze is worse." He said.

Ivan nodded once looking over the contraption he'd set up to drain off the bio-fluid that Tony's body was creating. With the shake of his head he frowned. "Is darker." He said quietly grabbing his glasses up from the nightstand and placing them on the end of his nose. "must check." He said quietly opening the canister and reaching in with a pen off the night stand taking a small sample out.

Sealing the canister he sighed and stood moving over to a small desk he'd moved in and slid some of the gel on a slide. Placing the slide cover on he slid it into his microscope and looked down the small ocular tube. Looking up he frowned and lifting his glasses off looking with his bare eye. "How bad?" Stark didn't want his doughnut covered in sprinkles, it was splattered with road oil already.

"Infected….infection is growing." He sighed looking to the half built reactor on the table "Must finish in the next few days." He said quietly.

"How infected?" Stark asked.

Grabbing a pill bottle off his desk Ivan opened it slowly drawing out two antibiotics into his palm. "Very." He said moving to Tony's side to hand him the pills. "Take." Tony groaned and took the pills drinking from a straw offered him.

Vanko set the water glass back down and turned back to his desk to sit with his back to the Billionaire. Glasses on his nose as he began to write quietly.

Tony could see his back. The tattoos the crossed over his body; over his shoulders arms wrapping around him. Tony had seen some of them closely when Ivan had been sleeping. The eagle across his shoulder, the ships and stars; every one of these pieces seemed to mean something very important to the man.

Adjusting his glasses the Russian pulled down another sheet of paper to run calculations. Stark shifted twisted his legs off the bed leaning down to test his toes on the hard wood floor. Vanko didn't hear the man stirring behind him. Standing on the floor tony reached down lifting up the canister drawing out the bio-plasma his body was producing and the other reactor that was wired into his chest. His reactor and the car battery had been removed.

Taking slow careful steps Tony made his way to the desk and stood next to Ivan who turned slowly pulling down his glasses. Stark could see the dark lines on his face, the dark creases that had made their place over time. They were peers yes, the children of two great men who had once been friends, but Ivan was older, and once could tell. The ware was harder on him. Shifting upward from his leaned position Vanko looked him over slowly the toothpick changing sides of his mouth.

"I can help." Stark nodded slowly his voice nothing but serious.

Thinking a moment Ivan nodded and stood taking the reactor out of his hand and moving it down to the ground and helping Tony to sit on his vacated stool. "Problems lie in calculations of reactor strength….too much will kill you …too little…."

"And I die still." Tony smirked looking over the math with a sigh "Looks right…numbers are perfect." He twisted his eyes to the side "I couldn't have done better."

Ivan smirked and shook his head slowly leaning backwards on the table. "Is most trying to work out regulators for it. I create whips to vent out excess power."

"Now there's no vent." Tony said softly looking over the paper.

"Now the vent is what is keeping you alive." Ivan said chewing uncomfortably on the toothpick.

"Yeah." Stark looked down at the reactor as one of the whips pulsed around it, the other whip had been stripped and was wired into his systems. Ivan had even rigged a sort of regulator. Tony could turn up the power or turn it down at his will. "We're going to have to work on that."

Tony turned to the side to see his reactor on the table parted out into pieces. "Hows it looking."

"Good but still has Palladium in it." The Russian pushed off the table turning back around "Trying to remove it all." He said leaning down grabbing some tweezers and moving back the internal wires.

"I'll uh start looking at my numbers in the log book." Tony had been keeping track of how many surges he was feeling.

"Let me know average of surges I will make some sort of dampener." He shifted eyes staying focused but he watched Tony in the periphery of his vision. "I will have to go to store soon…need food and supplies."

"How far is that, you said we were in the middle of no where."

Vanko nodded "Da….Six hour by car …there and back."

"So twelve hours round trip." Stark looked up "I don't know if I can."

"Nyet….You will stay." He said not looking up from moving wires around the reactor "I get your pizza."

Tony actually smiled. "Thank you." He leaned over coughing again blood spilling over his lip. "Oh gross." He said softly licking his lips to try to get it out of sight. Ivan's hand was on his back in an instant as he pulled his glasses down. "I'm alright."

"Is lie…" The Russian took the toothpick from his mouth setting it on the table and lifted Stark up in his arms grabbing his life line he moved him back to the bed. "You will stay."

"Says who?" Stark leered at him in their pause; Ivan's arms were still wrapped around him. With a sigh Ivan shook his head "You are not going to leave me here." Ivan set him down and withdrew.

Saying nothing he turned moving away.

"Ivan…" still the villain moved around the room grabbing a shirt and pants moving to find his jacket. "Ivan…" Stark's words fell on deaf ears. "WHIPLASH." The venom in the word was more than evident to Ivan.

Ivan stood up tall and turned his head seething."I hate the name." he growled.

"Than look at me I'm talking to you." Stark demanded.

Turning to face him Ivan took a deep breath and stared down his adversary. "You are a child."

"And you're a terrible bedmate." Stark shook his head rolling his eyes. "Take me with you."

"No." The answer was final in Ivan's mind; Stark would most certainly die if he left. The risk of him dying if he stayed in the house was much lower. "Safer here."

"Don't go…" Stark said "We can survive on what we have." He was digging into desperate places "I'll drink water and tea and eat that crap you give me to eat and I won't complain!"

Ivan sighed and his shoulders hung as he moved to the doorframe. His arm rose and he leaned his head against it against the door. "Must stay…and I must go…if I go now I can be back before it is terribly late." His English was improving. "Sleep while I am gone you need rest."

"We're not done talking." Stark stood up too quickly and doubled over falling on the floor coughing loudly blood pouring out his mouth.

Ivan cursed turning back to the billionaire and lifted him back up into the bed. "easy." He said quietly shifting him back against the pillows. "Now will stay? Need you to watch over Bird."

"Yes her…" Tony sighed looking over at her on the footboard of the bed. Head tilting to look at her. He frowned as he took a rag thrust into his hand to wipe his mouth of blood.

"Seeds." Ivan handed him the small bag "She eat a few leave alone…" he smiled. "Give her few she will be good." He sighed quietly hoping he could get the younger man to listen. "Stay in bed." He stood grabbing his jeans off the footboard of the bed. "I return soon." He moved to the bathroom closing the door.

Tony shook his head arms crossing softly over his own chest "Insufferable." He muttered "Completely self absorbed."

Ivan smirked stepping up to the foot of the bed "Don't be so hard on self." He smirked reaching down touching Stark's foot. "I be back soon."

Stark nodded and looked away from him. Footsteps moved to the door and soon Tony was alone. Turning his head he sighed grabbing the remote intent to brush up on his Russian.

Coming face to face with her. The bird. Reaching beside himself he pulled out a few seeds and set them down on the pillow the bird was on and she grabbed up one and seemed happy enough "Now you stay there...devil with wings."

* * *

The door opened up slowly and dark eyes looked inside. Stark was asleep on his back the bird was on the table in the bag of sunflower seeds helping herself. He smirked and stepped inside letting the door close behind himself. Kneeling down he set his boots against the wall and turned to the bed unzipping his jacket tossing it over the footboard knob.

He turned to the bathroom and stepped inside shutting the door undressing grabbing his flannel pants. Ditching his street clothes in a pile he sighed and turned to the mirror and looked over himself. Reaching up he pulled the band out of his hair letting the locks fall down. The false topknot always kept the hair out of his eyes and the drive had been long and lonely. He sighed and shook out his hair before looking once more at himself and waving a dismissing hand. It was two in the morning and he wanted to sleep.

Checking Stark once more he was satisfied the Hero was alive and would be until morning. He sighed quietly pulling back the sheets. Laying down Vanko turned his head away and laid his hands across his chest.

He was startled out of his rest as a hand touched his arm. "Ivan?"

"Da …Am home." He sighed reaching over fumbling for the hand. "Sleep…."

An affirming sound as the billionaire nodded off again his hand still wrapped in the Villians. Ivan sighed, he hand to think of something, Stark was dying.

Allowing the hand to slip from his own the Russian got up, his exhaustion pressed away by a fueled fire in his system. Moving to his desk he pressed away most of the work and pulled the reactor forward. Turning on a bright light above his head he smirked. "Am home." He murmured and forgoing sleep he got to work.

Tonight was going to be long in the wake of his Insomnia. He was going to solve this ...no matter what.


	3. Go

Ashen

Chapter 3: Gone

* * *

His eyes opened slowly and he shifted with a stretch. Reaching to his chest he sighed "All just a bad dream." He murmured. As he sat up, however, the billionaire found that his dream was all too well a reality. His chest was whole. The new reactor was in place and was stable. He shifted to look around the room. The desk on the far wall held up a chest piece both whips attached and running up to the ceiling as if hung imperially.

"Ivan?" he questioned looking around the space. Finding the Russian wasn't hard; he was sleeping leaned up against the bed on Stark's side. Keeping a silent vigil over the hero he tried to stay awake, but was forced into his sleep by pure exhaustion.

Stark shifted down the bed to scoot off without disturbing the man on the floor. He felt one hundred times better, his body didn't ache and his stomach was settled. Looking at the weapon hanging up above the desk he sighed. It was down to 40 percent power and it was failing. Vanko had used his own device to repair Tony's failing reactor core.

Looking up the villain turned his head. Stark was walking that was a good sign. He shifted only marginally but Stark heard him and turned "Why?"

"Couldn't let you die." Vanko murmured sitting forward lowering his legs. "Couldn't let you die." He said again. As if repeating it made it more real. "I would have nothing to…"

Stark turned around and shook his head. "You'd have nothing left to hate."

Ivan opened his mouth to protest but nodded succumbing to the billionaire's wish to believe they were mortal enemies. "You can go now…back to your home." Ivan said quietly.

"And how would I do that?"

"I inform SHIELD you are alive." Ivan moved to stand and sighed grabbing up his boots and turning to the bed to pull them on. Pulling up his pant leg he thrust his left foot into the first boot and began to lace it up.

"And you?"

"I go…" he says "You take care of Bird." Grabbing the second boot the Russian shook his head "I come for her when I can."

"You want me to take the bird to America?" Tony sighed "To Malibu?"

"She like it…seeds remember." The villain stood and moved to his harness pulling it down and sliding it over his bare chest pulling the arm straps around himself working to wrap the long tails of his whips around his body.

"That thing barely has any power and where are you planning to go? The minute you step outside you freeze to death, and if you wait Shield will take you." Stark protested watching the man grab a leather jacket and a bag.

"S'why I take truck I won't be here." Ivan said smoothly "We are even."

"Where are you going to go?"

Vanko gave him a look, one that said he wasn't going to answer that question.

"Ivan you can't just run off into nowhere."

The Russian shoved his arms into the leather jacket "Watch me." He cursed in Russian moving to grab another bag that he had prepared in the night.

"Ivan." Stark ran his hands up his bare torso. He stood in his black boxers barefoot trying to argue with the man. "Come on man."

"No…you get it in head…I am going….SHIELD take you back…watch bird…all that need to be said." Vanko turned his bulked up frame around and grabbed a small folio and slid it down into a backpack he hoisted over his shoulder.

Stark shook his head and turned kicking the footboard of the bed with his bare foot; instantly hissing at the pain. "Damn you Ivan." He growled.

"You keep damning me and you need to dress." The sirens made the Russian turn his head "I must go." Stark grabbed is arm.

"Please…"

The Russian nodded and pulled his arm free. "No." He said firmly. "They come I must go…or you will not see me again." It was enough to make the billionaire nod and let go of the Russian.

"Hurry get out of here." Stark said firmly and knelt against the bed coughing softly.

"Get antibiotics. …Infection still strong." Ivan said moving past him "Promise me."

"I'll take care of the bird now go." Stark shook his head "Before I change my mind." The villain looked at him seriously. "And the meds too I promise now go."

With a nod the Russian moved to the door and stopped dead looking back he nodded. Car doors started to sound. Ivan turned to the bed and moved to stand on it. "What are you doing?" Stark asked but soon realized the man was opening the windows tossing his bags out the second story window onto the deck. "Go I'll hold them off."

"Stark." Ivan said calmly.

"What?" Whipping his head back around to the Russian he was in a panic.

"Be safe." Ivan grabbed him by his collar pulling him closer and pressing his lips to the other man's he kissed him once. An expression of need and desire they could in any other circumstance not admit.

"MR. STARK!" A voice in the hallways broke them apart. "TONY STARK!"

"JUST A MINUTE!" Tony staggered away from Vanko as he locked the door and frantically stood against it. Looking back up the Russian was gone. Stark dashed to the bed and look outside down into the snow, there was nothing there, no sign Vanko had been there at all.

He didn't know what he felt right now, what had just happened had happened so fast.

The door behind him whisked open and he turned pulling the window shut "Bout time guys." Stark said softly.

"Mr. Stark." Coulson moved slowly up to the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am now." He turned to the man and sighed.

Coulson took a moment to look over Stark's chest, the reactor was new and the small oval shaped round in the center of the reactor was new. "Come all this way to come up with that did you?"

"No." Stark smirked "It's my consolation prize" he murmured. Shots rang out in the yard and the rev of an engine. Stark closed his eyes.

The radio attached to Coulson's hip went off. "It's Vanko he's getting away…. After him." Stark gave Coulson a look. One that Coulson knew wasn't honest.

"I need to get home." He said firmly. That was true.

Coulson shook his head and reached down lifting the radio up "Let him go…there will be other opportunities to catch Mr. Vanko."

Stark nodded "I need clothes, and a bird cage." He said turning to the bird on the desk. "I'll be taking her with me."

Coulson shook his head "Ok…" he turned "I'll have your bag brought up, and we'll find something for the bird." He sighed turning to the desk. "Hello boy."

"It's a girl." Stark said firmly.

A blonde man came in and eyed Stark before Addressing Coulson. "The rest of the house is undisturbed save for a few dishes and tea glasses in the sink."

Coulson nodded. "Lock this place down."

"He won't come back here." Stark said firmly.

Coulson turned and shook his head leaning back against the desk. "I should arrest you right now." He said softly "For aiding a criminal."

"Coulson…." He shook his head looking to the third man. "Leave us…" Coulson nodded the man out and soon the door was shut and they were alone. "You saw the hit I took." Stark sat on the end of the bed reaching over for a black t-shirt that Vanko had left. "Vanko made this Reactor out of my own and his…I was dying….and I'm alive because of him."

Coulson waited slowly. "So-"

"So." Stark cut him off standing grabbing a pair of jeans that he knew were too big but would at least get him to one of their cars. "If you consider me dying for most of the weekend aiding a criminal. That's your business…." Stark shook his head sitting back down on the bed in Vanko's oversized clothes. "But he saved my life….and I know I am worth more alive to SHIELD than that man running out there."

Coulson shook his head but then shrugged "Alright…" Grabbing his radio he sighed and lifted it up again "Code 14 we found Stark, there was nothing else, and no one else here."

A myriad of affermatives rang out. "Thank you."

"It's your last favor." Coulson said. "Next time…"

"There won't be a next time." Stark said flatly.

Shaking a finger at the billionaire Coulson Smiled "now you're learning."

* * *

Days had passed. 15 days. He was back in Malibu and he was getting more use to being home. After spending a week indoors he had decided he needed something to do. Moving down his steps slowly into the garage he keyed in his code and smiled to the left.

The elaborate bird tree he'd purchased for the bird was working out well, she liked it and it kept her from biting him. Bells and chimes everything a winged pet could want. He smiled and moved to the tree and lifted up a bag pouring some sunflower seeds out for her. "There eat…" he shook his head as the bird crawled down the tree to the small platform to pick up the little seeds. "Still a rat with wings." He murmured and turned to his car.

Leaning his back against the rear fender he fell back into the back seat of the convertible and closed his eyes, his legs hanging out. With a squawk the bird appeared on the front seats turning around to face him. "If you do anything to my upholstery you're fried chicken."

"Bird Chicken." He knew that voice. Stark shot up looking around but saw no one.

"Jarvis?" He said quietly. "Jarvis that better be some kind of joke."

"Is no Joke stark." He stood behind the car. "Jarvis is quiet now ….not off …but quiet."

"What did you do?" Tony growled softly; a hand rose in question. "How did you get in?"

"Have ways I do." He said softly moving around the car to the bird tree. "She likes." He smiled and reached up cupping his hands to her. She jumped down to him and he began to run his fingers over her feathers. "Thank you for bringing bird to United States." He smirked.

"How did you get in the country?"

The villain shrugged. "I have ways." He leaned down as the bird rose up pressing her beak to his nose.

"How did you get in here?" Stark asked. Pointing behind himself Ivan pointed out the pale blue car. "Oh pepper didn't lock her car again." He growled and shook his head. Ivan had stolen her car and driven right onto the property. Jarvis would have opened right up. Stark was going to have to reinstall his bio-scanner.

"Easy…you make it easy." Vanko said softly petting his bird slowly.

"Stay." It sounded more desperate than Stark had intended. He didn't know why he said it.

"Here?" The billionaire nodded. "With you?" Vanko chuckled softly. "No is much risk." He Said and set the bird down on one of the tree limbs. "I will come back for her."

"You said you would take her." Stark rolled his eyes. "Unbelieveable…"

"She has better home here…nice tree….I leave her to it…I have business."

"What kind?" Stark asked looking away.

Vanko nodded slowly "Gathering family information…personal." He shifted moving around the car to take a closer look at the hot rod Tony was restoring from scratch.

Stark sighed and stepped past him to the small kitchenette and opened a cupboard and reached inside pressing a button along its back wall. Inside a small hatch opened and he reached in pulling out a small bundle and shutting the cupboard door.

He underhand pitched the small bundle at Vanko who grabbed it out of the air. "What is this for?" he asked firmly opening the small paper. Finding a large stack of hundred dollar bills.

"Unmarked cash…clean…Stay out of sight…Shield wants you." He shook his head with a sigh crossing over to his key rack and looking through the keys he pulled up a small nondescript pair on a stark industries keychain. "Here …this one is registered to Pep but she never drives it. I've got to get her car back to SI."

"What is?" The Russian took the keys in his hand slowly.

"Mustang." Stark said "Nothing fancy…. she's not a fancy girl." He said "But it's got tinted windows and it'll get you around and the cash should keep you …at least …comfortable." Stark sighed and motioned Vanko to another door in the large garage to the side garage where Pepper and Hogan parked their cars. Opening the door he pointed to the silver GT sitting just beside the outer door. "She'll be here when you get back." Vanko turned back looking at the white bird.

"Da…I know." Vanko could feel the dejection wake off tony like a bad smell. "I will come back." He said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Have word."

"Don't get yourself killed." Stark said brushing the hand away.

"I say the same to you." Vanko nodded and pressed the keyless entry unlocking the mustang turning to it as it's trunk opened to ditch his bag into. Closing the trunk Vanko walked around to Stark and poked at his chest. "And this?"

Stark reached up unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it down enough to show the reactor. "Same one…. works fine…diagnostics showed it was immaculate."

"Good." Vanko said opening the door. "Keep care of it."

"It's your heart…" Vanko paused the statement came out of Stark Unbidden, and unapologetic. "I'll keep good care of it." He said firmly. The Russian only nodded and turned to sit down in the leather seats. "Stay." He said again.

Turning the key and rolling over the engine the Russian looked up "No." he said "Not now….but soon." He said and shifted himself in the seat closing the door. Stark nodded and reached inside.

"Are we going to talk about the kiss?" Stark said firmly waiting with scorned eyes.

The Russian didn't look at him; He shifted his hands over the wheel and pulled his seat belt on. With a sigh Stark shook his head and turned his attention to the dashboard.

"That button will alert me if you need me, other wise there is no tracker in this car, you can press that one to interface with the House AI, it's also another way to reach me."

Ivan nodded. "Must go…" he said firmly as if trying to speed the American up.

"Alright." Stark stepped back "Jarvis open the door." He said. The garage door slid open and the mustang's engine flared to life. Tossing the car into gear.

"Stark." Tony looked down meeting the other man's gaze. "Thank you."

"Now we are even." Tony said firmly.

Vanko nodded and Mustang pulled away and was soon gone. With a sigh Stark turned and manually pulled the door down. Sliding to the ground he shook his head. He hated Vanko…so much, he just wished, Vanko would come back so he could hate him to his face. It was easier than this.

Not knowing what the Russian was doing was a worse fate. He kind of felt sick he'd given him the money and the car. Running a hand through his head he shook his head "Jarvis…start the coffee pot while I figure out how to turn your audio output back on." Tony stood and made his way inside and gave one quiet look back.

As he stepped into the garage he smiled at the bird and pet it softly as he walked past "Daddy will be back…yer stuck with uncle Stark for now." He said moving to the coffee pot.

After making some coffee he turned to his computer and turned Jarvis' output back on. "Sir I must tell you that his presence here will endanger you."

"Thank you Jarvis I know that…" he sat back in his chair and looked at the bird tree. "Jarvis order more bird feed." Stark leaned down and neglected his coffee to lay his head down on his desk. He was screwed, completely and utterly screwed.

The end.


End file.
